Cuéntame
by Dollisapi Do Tao
Summary: Soul sabía que no estaba del todo bien el hecho de despertar en la cama de Maka completamente desnudo. Y si ella estaba a su lado y en las mismas condiciones, era un desastre absoluto. No tuvo el valor para enfrentarla ese día. ¿Alguna vez lo tendrá?
1. ¿Realidad?

De ante mano, gracias por leerte esto

De ante mano, gracias por leerte esto. Series de drabbles basados en el "Popurock" de Café Tacuba.

**Fragmento:** Pachuco

**Interprete Original:** La Maldita Vecindad Y los Hijos del Quinto Patio

**Frase que ayudará a entender:** "También te regañaban"

Cuéntame

Capitulo Uno

_¿Realidad?_

-"Medusa-sensei"-

Escuchó en cuanto abrió la puerta del consultorio.

Medusa, la aludida, posó sus ojos en la chica que estaba frente a ella, apretando la orilla de su corta y roja falda tableada, alzándola un poco más de lo debido. Si esa en verdad era la tan famosa Maka Albarn, algo malo en serio debía de tener en la cabeza, porque ella jamás estaría fuera de clase. Seguro no era un asunto que se arreglara con una simple aspirina. La bruja encubierta suspiró para después clavar sus ojos oscuros en los de la técnica, quien estaba con la cara fija en el suelo, sin razón aparente. Examinó el cuerpo de la paciente que por sus propios pies estaba pidiendo, silenciosamente, una consulta. Estaba bastante pálida, con la mirada ausente, pero fuera de eso no tenía ningún problema. Quizá era un poco de desnutrición… nada que un polvo proteico no arreglara después de dos semanas de consumo…

Eso pensó, hasta que la sombra de una lágrima tibia e involuntaria surcó el trecho entre el rostro cabizbajo de la rubia y el piso, depositándose ahí. La marca que dejó, era la prueba irrefutable de que necesitaba hacerla pasar. Suspiró profundamente.

-"Pasa… Maka-chan"-dijo tras esa breve pausa, haciéndose a un lado para dejarle pasar. La ojiverde penetró en el cuarto y tras la enfermera, la puerta se cerró con un golpe seco.

* * *

-"Oye… Soul-kun… ¿Dónde está Maka-chan?"-

La voz dulzona y tímida de Tsubaki entró a los oídos del arma de pelo blanco, sacándolo intencionalmente de sus pensamientos.

-"No se"-contestó secamente, aun sabiendo la respuesta a la pregunta antes formulada

¿Cómo podía estar ahí, tratando de prestar atención a la clase de Stein (por primera vez en su vida) en esas condiciones?-"¿Dónde está Black Star?"-

-"Castigado"-le contestó la chica, sin darse cuenta que intentaba, desesperadamente, cambiar de tema. Cualquier otro, el que fuera, que no incluyera a Maka. Tsubaki no volvió a preguntarle sobre el paradero de su amiga. Soul lo agradeció silenciosamente, mientras fijaba sus orbes granada sobre el profesor Stein, quien estaba preparando una disección de una linda serpiente de cascabel… últimamente tenía cierta predilección por ese tipo de reptiles…

Por otro lado, Soul estaba más lejos que de costumbre, aunque poseía un rostro de absoluta concentración que hasta impactó al tutor, creyendo estúpidamente (por primera vez en su vida) que estaba prestándole atención a él y a su clase. Pero era una reverenda mentira.

Miles de preguntas se anidaron en la cabeza del arma y poco a poco fueron aflorando, creando una fabulosa tormenta que al parecer, no tenía un fin cercano. ¿Debería ir a verla? Un no rotundo apareció proyectado en sus pensamientos.

Siguiente pregunta.

¿Creería su versión de la historia, si intentara contársela? Seguro que no.

¿Había una explicación coherente para explicar como dos personas amanecen desnudas en una cama? Evidentemente, no.

Lo que más le frustraba a Soul, era el hecho de que no había ninguna de las marcas que él recordaba haber hecho en cuerpo de Maka. De lo ocurrido durante la noche anterior, sólo la falta de ropa era lo que quedaba. La rubia no tenía sellos rojizos en el cuello, ni uno solo. Y eso que él había estado largo rato explorando su cuello, delineándolo con los labios. Parecía una mala broma. Quizá era malo con los chupetones (lo cual no era nada gracioso y le parecía todo menos, cool), pero eso era por demás, improbable, porque él mismo la había escuchado gemir por la brusquedad de sus acciones. Al menos… eso recordaba… y para ser sincero, ¡con bastante satisfacción!

Aun asi, al despertarse y ver el cuello blanco de Maka (anormalmente blanco, después de todo lo ocurrido) se asustó y salió corriendo antes de que ella se diera cuenta. Se había vestido y huido del departamento como si hubieran anunciado que una bacteria auto inmune pululaba por los corredores de su casa. Soul no tuvo el valor de ver los verdes ojos de su compañera, quien seguramente querría una explicación. Ni lo tuvo en ese momento, ni lo tendría ese día.

* * *

-"Oh… Maka-chan… ¿estás bien hijita mía?"-preguntó el pelirrojo a través de la puerta de roble, con esa melosa voz que empalagaba a cualquiera y más a su hija.

Maka no respondió. La posición de su cuerpo era bastante sugerente, con ambas piernas abiertas, la ropa interior abajo, enredada entre sus piernas y su entrepierna estaba siendo inspeccionada por una de las enfermeras del shibusen. Por la frente blanquecina de la chica, corrían pequeñas gotitas de sudor frío, completamente expuesta por elección propia.

-"No Maka-chan… no pasó nada de nada, nade de nada…"-explicó la enfermera indicándole que se vistiera debidamente.

-"Gracias…"-

-"Maka-chan… yo creo que deberías hablar con Soul-kun de esto…"-

La habían descubierto. Estaba completamente indefensa. Jamás creyó que esa mujer en específico, ligaría ideas y concluiría que Soul Eater era el causante de sus preocupaciones. Al menos no tan rápido.

-"No es lo que parece…"-trató, en vano, de defenderse.

-"Las borracheras no son buenas Maka-chan, procura estar en tus cinco sentidos la próxima ves ¿si? Además, es peligroso… ¿estás menstruando?"-

Aquel interrogatorio era bastante molesto y la ponía bastante nerviosa, más de lo debido.

Lo más patético era que no habían estado bajo la influencia del alcohol etílico, asi que era casi imposible tener lagunas mentales por esa razón.

Trató de responder lo más secamente posible a todas las cuestiones, cada una peor que la anterior. Quizá eran de índole médica, pero aun asi la cohibían demasiado. ¿De cuando acá creía la enfermera que consumía éxtasis para alcanzar un mejor orgasmo?

-"Gracias de nuevo… debo irme a clase…"-explicó la ojiverde en tono tajante, abriendo la puerta con violencia. Maldita la hora en que se le había metido la idea de ir al consultorio de Medusa-sensei y que esta la relevará con una chismosa de pelo rojo (evidentemente tan falso como sus pupilentes púrpuras)

-"_Ten más cuidado con tu virginidad…Maka-chan…_"-

La siguiente escena fue tan compleja que no podríamos definir todos los sentimientos que los personajes tenían en el rostro. Spirit clavó sus ojos azules en los de su hija, temblado de pies a cabeza, quizá de furia o puede que de estupefacción. El rostro de la chica se tornó rojo escarlata, mientras que intentaba salir corriendo a toda velocidad. Pero su cuerpo (el cual creía mancillado) no le respondía, por más que lo intentara. La encargada del caso, cerró la puerta, con aire triunfante, riendo para sus adentros.

Maka no podía despegar los ojos de los de su padre y tan solo pudo pensar intensamente, esperando clemencia…

"_**Se bueno conmigo… tu también… alguna vez tuviste que pasar por algo similar…" **_

°°°Continuará°°°

¡Dejen sus comentarios! Son bien recibidos.

Dollisapi Tao


	2. Dormir Soñando

Este capitulo contiene lemon. La historia está basada en el popurock de Café Tacuba.

**Fragmento:** Dormir Soñando

**Intérprete Original:** El Gran Silencio

**Frase:** Corazón lleno y radiante, tan lleno de amor.

Cuéntame

Capitulo Dos

_Dormir Soñando_

Habían estado en el sillón. Ella estaba dormida, como siempre y él, por extraño que pareciera, la contemplaba. Por alguna razón, Maka había entreabierto los ojos y contempló el rostro asombrado del arma. Lo que siguió después, era aún confuso para la lógica de su ser. Podía recordar como la boca de su compañero se ensanchaba en una sonrisa justo antes de besarla en los labios. Era capaz de evocar la delicadeza con la que el chico de pelo blanco había depositado su mano en su mejilla (la cual se había vuelto de un rojo intenso), mientras deslizado su boca contra la suya. También era completamente consiente de aquel brazo que había rodeado su cintura para atraerla más a él. Sus labios eran excesivamente suaves, pero daba la impresión de que le estaba pidiendo encarecidamente que le permitiera algo más. Los brazos del técnico cobraron vida y se enredaron alrededor del cuello de Soul. Lo sintió reírse justo antes de profundizar el beso.

Uno, y luego otro. Los besos fueron muchos. Los cuales los dejaban más hambrientos y tenían que intentar saciarse con la boca del otro. Maka estaba asombrada, avergonzada y completamente confundida. Le gustaba besarlo, más de lo que consideraba correcto, púdico y coherente, pero el deseo que crecía en su interior era como una bestia salvaje que solamente él podría calmar debidamente. Tenía las mejillas completamente enrojecidas, sentía los labios sensibles (estaba segura que si seguían a ese ritmo, después le dolerían) pero en aquellas pupilas esmeralda, lo único que existía era su compañero y no como arma. Él la miró, esperando pacientemente su reacción. Aquellos orbes granate siempre poseían la cualidad casi innata de comprender cada uno de los sentimientos que solían acosarla.

Sus manos cubiertas por los guantes blancos, antes enredadas en su cuello se deslizaron por su pecho y se detuvieron a la altura en que los latidos de Soul eran más fuertes. Quería apartarlo, antes de que pudiera siquiera intentar hacerle daño. Sus yemas juntaron la energía necesaria para que su espacio personal no se viera influenciado por él. Pero Soul lo había notado, y sus manos habían desaparecido de los puntos anteriores para colocarse en sus muñecas. Él negó con la cabeza. Se inclinó, hasta que sus labios tocaron la frente de Maka.

-"Soul…"-suspiró ella inconscientemente.

Como si hubiese sido hechizado de alguna manera extraña, él respondió abrazándola tan posesivamente como pudo, disculpándose por la intromisión, por la sugerencia tonta e innecesaria. Sus manos recorrieron la curva de su espalda, al principio con las palmas, después con la punta de los dedos, notando un leve temblor en ella mientras intenta guardarse un gemido que seguramente tendría la fuerza de un suspiro. Soul captura su boca otra vez, y sin preguntarle o pedirle permiso, ahora si profundiza el beso, hundiendo su lengua con un ritmo que no es desesperado pero es excesivamente sensual.

La pierna derecha de él se abre paso entre las de ella, atraviesa los pliegues de la falda y su rodilla (aún cubierta con el pantalón) se toma con el fino interior. Maka detiene su defensa lingual y abre sus ojos, mostrando como sus verdes pupilas se llenan de un sentimiento conocido como impaciencia. Las mejillas sonrosadas parecían contradecir la lujuria que invadía cada rincón de su ser. Soul mueve sus manos por encima de la tela blanca de su blusa, buscando que su espalda quede libre de esta.

La mente de la hija de Spirit estaba fuera de control. ¿Dónde estaba el dialogo? Quería creer que con aquellas acciones bastaba y sobraba, pero aún así, tenía miedo. Excesivo miedo, el cual quería transmutarse en pavor. Su boca no estaba libre y en su espalda, debajo de la blanca y delgada tela, podía sentir como Soul movía sus manos, exigiendo conocerla más a fondo, Sin pensarlo más, dejando que su conciencia y deber de lo correcto se apoderasen de ella, se deslizó hacia atrás. Un delicado puente transparente entre ambas bocas se hizo presente.

Totalmente avergonzada, Maka cubrió su boca con sus manos, alejándose de la prisión que los brazos de Soul representaban. Tenía la cara completamente roja.

Negó incontables veces, como si con eso fuera a detenerse. Quería convencerse a si misma de que eso no era lo correcto. Pero su cuerpo no parecía estar completamente de acuerdo con esa aseveración y la necesidad de aferrarse al cuerpo de su compañero seguía palpitando en su mente, esperando que sus instintos terminaran de atontar a la parte lógica.

Escuchó un suspiro por parte del chico. Uno largo pero que no mostraba resignación. Con cuidado, tomó sus manos y reveló sus labios entreabiertos. Con cuidado, tomó la derecha y froto delicadamente el dorso, por encima de los guantes. Lentamente, la acercó a su boca, entreabriéndola. Con los dientes, sujetó el pliegue del dedo medio y tiró de él, para quitarle el guante. Este se fue moviendo a una velocidad casi inexistente, hasta que estuvo fuera. El arma lo botó en algún punto sin importancia. Cuando aquella mano naturalmente blanquecina se materializó, él la cubrió con las propias. Aquella piel estaba muy fría, de una manera humana, pero la temperatura era muy baja. Maka siempre había sido friolenta. Soul siempre la veía usar enorme pijamas de franela y pesadas cobijas en invierno. Quizá el uso de guantes, más que estético, era para mantenerse a una temperatura normal. Él enredó sus dedos en la blanca muñeca y, levantándose la playera, la guió a su pecho, justo en el lado derecho. Los latidos del chico de pelo blanco empezaron a tocar la palma de Maka. Ella tragó saliva con cierta dificultad. Las palpitaciones eran rápidas, desesperadas, parecían querer destruir el tórax.

Soul le sonrió. Sin quererlo, sin siquiera desearlo, ella le devolvió la mueca con creces. Quería oírlo decir "te quiero", eso podría haber aclarado muchas situaciones, incluso hubiera mostrado las intenciones verdaderas de su compañero del Shibusen. Pero no, él no rompió el silencio con las palabras. Al contrario, llenó con placenteros besos, aquel vacio que parecía molestar a la chica de las coletas. Aquellos labios se movían pausadamente sobre los de ella, intercalaba dulzura, sensualidad y pasión entre cada uno de los roces. Cada vez que se separaban, representaba el final, pero también el principio tan esperado de algo nuevo. No se daban cuenta de que estaban construyendo una enorme escalera con un destino tan evidente, que sus ojos cegados por el placer no eran capaces de visualizar. Maka supo que Soul había perdido la capacidad de ir a un ritmo lento, cuando sintió sus manos cubrir la parte trasera de su corpiño.

También su boca se había deslizado por el cuello de su técnica, el cual recorría de diferentes maneras, incrementando paulatinamente la posesividad. Primero, había posado sus labios contra este, después, había dejado que su lengua hiciese su aparición para finalmente usar una equilibrada mezcla húmeda que seguramente dejaría marcas rojizas. Los dedos de Soul viajaron a una velocidad impresionante hasta la corbata que yacía perfectamente arreglada en el cuello de la blusa. Aquellos dedos expertos, se deshicieron de la corbatita con facilidad, y comenzó a deshacer la unión de los botones, uno a uno. La boca masculina llegó al recién descubierto hombro y lo exploró con ayuda de su lengua, produciendo un gemido en la rubia.

Maka, literalmente, se arrancó el otro guante y rodeó el cuello de su compañero, ya sin esos impedimentos. Se aferró fieramente a él, para gemir, nuevamente y en tono quedo, en él oído del albino. Él gruñó contra su hombro, pues ella inconscientemente había empujado su pelvis, logrando que el contacto de su entrepierna con la rodilla de Soul se intensificara. El calor de esa zona tan intima, prohibida y femenina, desató una curiosidad casi dolorosa, chillante, aguda e incalmable. Sin ocultar más su necesidad, terminó de quitarle la ya molesta blusa. Ella sintió como su cuerpo se dedicaba a temblar, no por el clima, sino por la forma en que los ojos color rubí la miraban. La contemplaban de una forma que era casi imposible de evadir. Cálida, dulce, suave, lujuriosa, deseosa, avergonzada. Era increíble como podía haber tantas emociones en una sola mirada. Una mano temblorosa se acercó a los delicados montículos cubiertos por la ropa interior. Maka cerró los ojos en el momento que él cubrió por completo una parte de su anatomía. Finalmente, lo encaró, con ojos suplicantes.

Con la mano libre sujetó su delicada nuca y la jaló para poder hundir su lengua en el interior, alejando brevemente la ternura que pudiera sentir. Maka, venciendo sus temores, también entrelazó la suya con la de él. Enredó sus dedos en la playera de Soul cuando él pasó sus brazos por su espalda, para cargarla. Sin querer detenerse, ella entrelazó sus piernas en la cintura masculina, sin romper el contacto que sus bocas habían establecido previamente. Recorrieron los pasillos del apartamento sin detenerse demasiado, Soul alcanzó a entrar a la primera habitación que había abierta: la de Maka.

Como siempre, estaba inmaculada y no había rastro de polvo. Si acaso un libro descuidadamente colocado en el buró, sólo acompañado de lo que, en algún momento de la noche pasada, había sido un vaso con agua. Él caminó sin dificultades hasta la cama blanquecina.

La tumbó en la cama con fuerza. Sin darle tiempo de quejarse por su rudeza, colocó sus rodillas a los costados de la cadera de su técnico, rodeando su cabeza con su brazo izquierdo, inmovilizándola. Sus ojos hicieron contacto y Maka se pudo ver reflejada en un par de espejos color grana. Deslizó su mirada a otro punto, bufando y torciendo la boca. Él se acercó peligrosamente hasta su oído. Ella estaba esperando algún comentario desagradable o irónico, pero este nunca llegó. Fue inteligentemente remplazado por la lengua del albino, la cual se deslizaba por el contorno de la oreja, delineándola con suavidad. El recorrido se extendió por el cuello, hasta la parte en donde los botones aún no eran desabrochados. Uno por uno, los obstáculos fueron vencidos. Justo después de hacer a un lado el primer estorbo, el corpiño le hizo compañía casi de inmediato.

Las suaves manos femeninas se colaron por debajo de la playera de Soul, enrollándola sobre sí misma para que el acceso fuera más fácil. Sus dedos encontraron la enorme cicatriz que surcaba el torso de su compañero. Se detuvieron un momento. Él se quitó la playera y entornó sus pupilas color grana al rostro de ella. Las pupilas color jade intentaban contener la culpa. Ella era la culpable de que él tuviera esa marca. Soul negó con la cabeza. Sujetó el mentón de la chica con su mano y lo elevó. Depositó un beso en la comisura de sus labios y cubrió la espalda haciendo uso de sus manos. Al contacto de sus pieles, sus cerebros enviaron una serie de excitantes descargas eléctricas por todo su ser, pidiéndoles que si no eran capaces de engrandecer aquel placer, que por lo menos no se movieran.

La manera en que siguieron quitándose la ropa fue lenta, lejos de la enajenación que sufren los amantes desesperados. Ya habría momento para poder omitir lo que había en el cuerpo del otro. En esos precisos momentos, Maka quería verlo y descubrirlo todo con sus propias manos, usando sus dedos, su lengua y su propia piel. Había visto la magnifica desaparición de su falda, para después ver el acto de escapismo de su fino interior. Si bien no recordaba en que momento su compañero había quedado en iguales condiciones que ella, poco le importaba. Y Soul parecía pensar exactamente igual. Él finalizó aquel extraño ritual que de religioso nada tenía, deshaciendo las coletas. El cabello rubio tomó su forma ordinaria y ondeó suavemente. Soul hundió sus dedos y jugó con ellos mientras volvía a besarla sin prisas.

Después de un rato, él sonrió sin rastro de malicia, para después recargar su frente contra la de ella. Ella asintió intensamente, mientras esperaba impacientemente que empezara. Recargó su espalda en las cobijas y se percató de cual frías estaban. Soul se inclinó y besó la entrada de su intimidad justo antes de empezar lo silenciosamente acordado. Entrelazaron los dedos y Maka se acomodó en la curva que se creaba entre el cuello y la espalda del albino. Dolía, para que negar lo evidente. Parecía que la estaban cortando en dos. Cuanto más avanzaba, más dolía y menos placer sentía. Ganas de arrojarlo lejos no le faltaron, pero se detuvo al pensar que eso era lo que había querido en un principio. Se aferró con fuerza a los hombros masculinos y sus dedos dejaron marcas rojizas por la presión ejercida. Cuando finalmente terminó, él besó su frente y comenzó el vaivén.

Maka percibió como se le disolvía la habitación y sólo quedaban ella y él en un lugar que no importaba. Se arqueó y gimió el nombre de su compañero tantas veces como sus cuerdas vocales se lo permitieron. Se retorció, se movió, clamó por más y dio todo lo que estaba en su poder. Durmió perdida en un mundo en el que Soul imperaba.

* * *

-"¿Soul?"-

No estaba. Ni él, ni su piel electrizante con la cual la había atrapado la noche anterior. Maka estaba debajo de las cobijas de su cama, completamente desnuda y en una posición en la que fácilmente uno podía deducir que había tenido compañía la noche anterior. Su mano blanca, desprovista de los blancos guantes, se deslizó por la zona en la que minutos antes había estado Soul Eater. La calidez que el cuerpo había dejado, entristeció las facciones de la chica. Ella se giró sobre su eje, produciendo que las sabanas rozasen su piel desnuda. Un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas e instintivamente cerró los ojos recordando como había iniciado aquello. Algo en su interior le decía que no había sido del todo real. Pero sin importar cuanto intentara negarlo, la calidez que se había asentado en su interior, era la prueba inequívoca de la felicidad que había experimentado.

Una punzada de miedo la hizo erguirse al preguntarse a si misma si no había sido parte de su imaginación o de una jugarreta de mal gusto de parte de Soul. ¿Qué podría hacer si de verdad era lo que estaba pensando? Algo no estaba bien. Definitivamente, no lo estaba.

Se levantó de golpe y corrió al baño. Blair brillaba por su ausencia y Soul ya había escapado. El baño estaba húmedo (Soul jamás usaba una toalla de tapete y eso molestaba de sobremanera a Maka). Limpió el vapor residual del espejo y se miró a si misma. La Maka de la superficie reflejante estaba igual de sorprendida.

Un breve flashback le recordó que en el cuello, del lado derecho, tenía varias marcas que Soul le había hecho. Curiosamente estas brillaban por su ausencia. Todas y cada una de las supuestas manchas rojas que habían sido hechas la noche anterior. Incluso podía evocar una mordida en el hombro que no tuvo consecuencias.

Largo rato se miró en el espejo, intentando descifrar. Pero no había nada. Y entendía menos. Maka Albarn, la técnica de armas, tembló de pies a cabeza. Su mente gritaba que ya no era virgen, pero su cuerpo delataba lo contrario. Se sintió demasiado sola al darse cuenta, que definitivamente, necesitaba una segunda opinión. Aunque eso fuera tener que ir a ver a la enfermera del Shibusen.

"_**Si tu sientes una contradicción que el dormir te despierta y el despertar te duerme, tal vez no eres tan inteligente…"**_

°°°Continuará°°°

Nota de la autora: Yo creo que hacía falta el punto de vista de Maka. Por favor dejen comentarios, son bien recibidos.


End file.
